At the Beach
by pinoykengumi7
Summary: [Oneshot] In which Misao tries to catch Aoshi's attention with her new swimsuit. AU


**Title:** At the Beach  
**Author: **pinoykengumi7  
**Rating:** K+  
**Summary:** In which Misao tries to catch Aoshi's attention with her new swimsuit. [AU]

-

-

"It's the beach, Aoshi-sama!" The 16 year-old girl turned around ecstatically in order to shower her beloved Aoshi-sama the subject of her admiration, only to end up whipping him across the face with her long, black braid.

"...Yes, Misao. I can see that." Shinomori Aoshi rubbed the side of his cheek, where there was now a painful-looking bright, red mark.

It was summer vacation and Kenshin and the rest of the gang had hired a van to spend a day at the beach. Sano lay sprawled out asleep among their belongings on the back seat, perfectly content to use Megumi's lap as his pillow. Next to Megumi sat Tsubame; a little squished, but happy nonetheless. In front of Sano, Megumi and Tsubame were Kenshin, Kaoru and Yahiko. Kaoru had fallen asleep on Kenshin and was using his shoulder as her headres. Yahiko was either staring at Tsubame, or out the window. In the front passenger seat was Misao, who adamantly refused to let anyone other than herself sit next to Aoshi, and Aoshi, who had no say in all of this had no choice but to be on the unfortunate receiving end of Misao's braid whenever she turned her head around to talk to someone.

"Gosh, how stupid can you get, weasel girl. Of course he can see the beach; it's right in front of him." The young boy turned away from the window and pointed out the obvious.

"Shut your face, Yahiko."

"How about no." Yahiko stuck his tongue out at Misao. "At least I don't have a weasel's tail that hits everyone."

"Oh yeah? You want to be hit in the head with my braid?" Misao rose up from her seat, preparing to use her braid as her weapon against him.

Aoshi's right eyebrow twitched. Dangerously. He was right in the pathway of his lethal enemy, _the braid_, and did not look forward to it making contact with his face again.

Kenshin, noticing the driver's discomfort, tried his hand at calming down the atmosphere with an amiable smile on his face. "Now now, Misao, Yahiko. Aoshi needs to be able to drive without any distractions, that he does."

"Yeah, whatever Himura." Misao waved the peacemaker's comment away and returned to pressing her head as close to the beach as she could, which meant that her face was squashed quite beautifully agains the van's window, right along side Yahiko's.

When the van finally skidded to a stop, Misao and Yahiko wasted no time getting out to breathe the fresh sea air, happy to be let out of the van that they ahd been cooped in for at least 2 hours.

The beach, despite its alluring, sparkling, blue water and golden sands, was empty; no one else was there except for them. Aoshi, the practical one, started setting up the fold-up table, chairs and umbrella they had taken along with them, with only Kenshin assisting him. Everyone else had deserted them in order to play beach volleyball.

"Misao's not a child anymore, you know," Kenshin voiced, noticing the taller man glancing discreetly at Misao, who was dressed in blue and white shorts, with a large white t-shirt. Aoshi subconsciously wondered if she was wearing a swimsuit underneath, not realising that his gaze was still fixed on her.

"Aoshi-sama!" Catching him looking at her, Misao started running along the beach towards their dirction. Kenshin smiled knowingly, almost mischievously, at the taller man and left with a brief nod of the head.

Aoshi grunted, ands sat down in a chair to devour a piece of watermelon.

"Aoshi-sama, do you want to see my bikini? It's heart-shaped!" She was slightly huffing and pufffing, but with a big grin plastered across her face, she showed Aoshi exactly how it looked on her by putting her hands together to form the shape of a heart in front of one breast, then the other.

The usually-stoic man choked on the slice of watermelon he was eating; his face matching the pinkish-red shade of the watermelon flesh.

"Just joking, Aoshi-sama!" The girl ran off laughing with her small feet kicking up the sand behind her, obviously pleased with the reaction she managed to elicit from him.

Aoshi shook his head and sighed. It looked like it was going to be a long summer vacation indeed.

**FIN**

-

-

Originally written for lj challenge.


End file.
